


Under the Moonlight

by RomanRuler



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, amberprice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Chloe's never had a fair, normal life, but after starting a relationship with Rachel Amber, she feels invincible.





	1. The Night After the Play

“Quite the bella notte” Rachel said, as she and Chloe walked past a sign saying:  _ West Brook Park _ . Chloe looked up and had to admit, she was amazed at the night sky above.

“Yeah” she agreed, taking in the sight of the twilight sky. It was a relatively cloudless night and the sky looked like a dark blue, twilight colored sea. The large oaks dotted around the park and the metallic lampposts lining the pathway added to the calm atmosphere. The stars couldn’t be seen with all the light pollution, but Chloe imagined they’d look pretty if they had been visible. Damn, Rachel’s artsy aesthetic really was rubbing off on her.

Being so mesmerized by the sky, Chloe forgot to take notice as to where exactly she was walking, and a loud bang sounded as her foot came in contact with one of the lampposts. She cringed in slight pain and was slightly embarrassed as Rachel laughed next to her.

“Come on, Chloe” she said, grabbing her hand. “We better go sit down before you decide to become friends with a garbage can, or another lamppost.”

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes and let Rachel lead her through the park. They continued to walk along the main path, listening to the sound of the crickets and other night insects before veering off to a large patch of grass. Luckily enough, the park was devoid of its usual crowd, probably because it was a weekday and around eight at night. And all that meant was more room for the two of them. At least until the park closed in an hour.

Rachel let go of Chloe’s hand and gracefully laid down on the grass. She patted the empty spot next to her and Chloe followed suit, lazily flopping down next to Rachel. After digging around in her pockets, Chloe took out her phone and earbuds, handing Rachel the left wire. She graciously accepted it and Chloe set her phone on shuffle before leaning her head back.

As Rachel closed her eyes and swayed her head to the music, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and took in the scenery. Autumn was in full swing in Arcadia Bay, with the leaves turning their usual vibrant colors. The light breeze made the trees sway in the wind, sending a few leaves into the air. The lampposts along the main path bathed the park in light, making it seem warm and inviting.

Chloe turned her head and couldn’t help but smile as she watched Rachel. She loved the way the wind blew her chestnut hair gently back, or the way her turquoise feather earing gently swayed whenever a breeze gusted by them. Chloe still found it hard to believe that someone as perfect as Rachel had feelings for  _ her _ . She remembered the spark in Rachel’s eyes when they discussed their plans of living life together, heading out to LA and Santa Monica. She remembered the warmth of Rachel getting closer to her, putting her hands in Chloe’s. She remembered Rachel leaning forward and kissing her, cupping her face in her hands and putting Chloe into a state of safety and happiness she hadn’t felt as long as she could remember. 

Present day Chloe found herself staring at Rachel without realizing it, and as she propped herself up on her arms, she smiled at Chloe.

“Did you forget how to blink?” Rachel teased.

“Ugh, shut up”

Rachel laughed and handed Chloe her earbud back.

“Hey, I actually wanna talk to you” she said, her smile faltering. “About what I said last night.”

Chloe’s heart sank. A million worries ran through her head: Did Rachel not mean that kiss last night? Does she really not have feelings for her? Did she ever even have feelings for her? 

Almost as if reading her mind, Rachel placed her hand over Chloe’s and laced her fingers through her’s.

“Don’t worry, it’s not about what you think.” she said, encouragingly squeezing her hand. “It’s about running away together.”

“Oh.” Chloe replied, a wave of relief coming over her. “So, what’s up?”

Rachel nervously brushed a strand of loose hair away with her free hand.

“Remember how you said that we had no money, and no real plans at all?”

“Mhhmm”

“Well you’re right”

“That doesn’t sound like the Rachel Amber I know” Chloe replied with a smirk.

“I know, but if we’re going to do  _ actually  _ do this, we need to do it right.” Rachel sighed. “So, maybe we should stay in Arcadia Bay for now? If you want, that is.”

Chloe replicated her sigh and leaned her head back. She hadn’t expected Rachel to take her half hearted advice, but maybe it was the right thing to do. Chloe wanted nothing more than to live an adventure filled life with Rachel, but maybe they should hold off until they can create a plan that’s more thought out than ‘run away’.

“Alright” Chloe conceded. “Rain check on Santa Monica, then?”

“Oh, we’ll get there soon, Chloe,” Rachel said with a relieved smile. “We’ll be having dinner on the pier and watching the sunset before you know it.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

The two girls shared a smile and Rachel scooted closer to Chloe, resting her head on her shoulder.

“You have no idea how nervous I was to ask you that” Rachel said with a relieved laugh.

“Don’t worry” Chloe replied. “I’m known for being a nervous screw up”

“Not to me you’re not”

Rachel reached up and kissed Chloe’s cheek before nestling her head back on her shoulder. Chloe would be lying if she said that simple act of affection didn’t make her blush even slightly. Still holding hands, the two of them enjoyed the rest of their time in their quiet section of the park. Which lasted a whole twenty minutes before a man told them to vacate as they were closing the park up for the night. 

As they left the park holding hands, Chloe couldn’t help but smile. Sure, she was expelled from Blackwell, and her mom refused to get rid of the dicktator David, and she had an old, rusted truck in the junkyard that refused to work. But the one thing Chloe did have, was Rachel. As the two of them danced (which was mainly falling clumsily for Chloe) and aimlessly wandered down the sidewalk, Chloe wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist and kissed her. It may have been short and a little clumsy (seeing as this was only her second kiss  _ ever _ ), but it was sweet and in that moment, Chloe was truly happy.


	2. The Hideout

“Chloe! Breakfast!”

Chloe groaned as she heard her mom call for her downstairs. Even when she was expelled from Blackwell she couldn’t sleep in.

“Coming” she mumbled into her pillow. After leaving the park with Rachel last night, the two of them spent the rest of the night in the junkyard, leaving Chloe to get home a little after midnight. Which, to be fair, was a fairly reasonable hour for Chloe, but she would’ve liked to sleep later than nine in the morning seeing as she had no reason to get up earlier (except for Rachel, of course).

Deciding she didn’t want her mom to be pissed off or her breakfast to get cold, Chloe begrudgingly lifted herself up and stretched. She hopped off her bed and headed towards her dresser, opening the top drawer. In it was the various clothes Rachel had given her the other day. After deciding on the outfit that included the blue and white letterman jacket, Chloe quickly changed and threw her old set of clothes in the hamper. As usual, she then proceeded to her desk, where she usually wrote Journal Max a letter, but something else caught her attention. Chloe’s phone lit up and a message was displayed indicating that she received a text. She moved her journal over to the side of her desk and picked up her phone, reading it.

_Rachel: Morning_

_C: morning_

_R: Damn, I didn’t think you’d actually be up_

_C: guess im just excited about not having to go to blackhell_

_R: Guess you’re one of the lucky ones_

_I have shortened classes today, so you wanna meet up at the junkyard when I’m done?_

_C:  sure_

_R: Alright cya then_

_C: cya_

“Chloe! Breakfast’s ready!”

“Alright, I’m coming mom!” Chloe responded after pocketing her phone. She peeked her head out into the hallway and after making sure that the step douche David wasn’t waiting outside her room for a drill instruction, she stepped out and closed the bedroom door behind her. Chloe made her ways downstairs and walked past the cork board with her dad’s pictures pinned on them as she was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. Chloe sometimes wondered if their house would ever _not_ smell like diner food.

“Good morning, Chloe” Joyce said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Morning mom”

“I’ve never seen you wear that before. It looks nice.”

“Oh, uh, yeah I found it in the back of my closet.” Chloe replied, brushing the topic away. She realized that dropping another bombshell such as ‘I’m dating that girl Rachel you saw in the principal’s office’ probably wouldn’t go over well with her expulsion. Plus, she didn’t want to subject Rachel to David’s interrogation if he ever found out that she was dating her.

“Chloe, please don’t get into trouble today” Joyce said as Chloe took a seat at the kitchen table. “Getting expelled from school doesn’t give you a free pass to do as you please.”

Telling her mom that she might be handling batteries, chemicals and gasoline might also not be a good idea.

“I won’t, mom. I promise.” Chloe replied as her mom placed her breakfast on the table.

“And please don’t harass David today.”

“Trust me mom,” Chloe said with a mouthful of bacon. “I won’t be going anywhere near him.”

“Alright, fine. I’m not here to pick fights.” Joyce replied, gathering her stuff. “I’m off to work, I’ll be home later tonight.”

“Bye, love you, mom.”

“Love you too, Chloe.”

After Joyce had left the house, Chloe quickly finished her breakfast and left out the front door. She had a couple of hours before Rachel got out of class, and figured what better way to spend them than in her home away from home: their hideout at the junkyard.

So Chloe set out to the junkyard, walking past Blackwell (where she secretly hoped to see Rachel on the lawn, but she’d be in her class by now), the park the two of them were at last night, and the countless other places that made up Arcadia Bay. At long last, she was greeted by the familiar site of rusting metal and thousands of discarded objects, a sign that she had finally reached the junkyard. Chloe navigated through the junkyard and made it into the main clearing, heading towards the small, concrete building that she had discovered the other day. Rachel had no idea this building even existed, making Chloe determined to spruce it up and present it to her as the hideout where they could just spend time alone and not worry about the world. Although Chloe would be happy spending time with Rachel anywhere.

Chloe walked through the empty doorframe of the building and put her hands on her hips, looking around the room. She had done some sprucing up the other day, hanging a yellow and black elephant tapestry on the left wall and placing a ‘Do Not Enter’ sign on a stack of crates in the corner. But the various barrels, pallets and empty buckets of fertilizer didn’t exactly make the room seem comfy. Not to mention the room could definitely use more decorations, and it was relatively easy to find all sorts of knick knacks in a junkyard like this.

“Alright, let’s get to work” Chloe said to herself, rolling the sleeves of her jacket up. She began by getting rid of the fertilizer buckets (which were thankfully empty), tossing them into the junkyard. Chloe moved the wooden pallets and stacked them outside, seeing no use for them. She had just finished heaving an old, ragged couch into the room when she heard someone clear their throat. Chloe turned around and saw Rachel smiling as she leaned in the doorway.

“Doing a little renovation?” She asked, walking in and playfully bumping Chloe with her hip.

“Yeah” Chloe replied. “I kinda hoped to surprise you with this, so surprise I guess”

“It looks great” Rachel said, sitting down on the couch. Chloe followed suit, joining her on the small couch. Once they were both settled, Rachel began nervously rubbing her hands together.

“Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry” she blurted out, reaching for Chloe’s hand. “I was pretty bitchy the other day at the viewfinder and here. I shouldn’t have taken it out and you, and I never really said I’m sorry.”

Chloe nodded her head. “It’s fine, Rachel, really. I know the feeling.”

“Thanks” Rachel replied, giving Chloe a relieved smile. “I’ve been feeling guilty about it all day and needed to get that off my chest.”

The two girls smiled at each before Rachel got up and walked over to the yellow and black radio on the shelf. She turned and extended her hand out to Chloe.

“Care for a dance?”

Chloe smiled and got up from the couch, taking Rachel’s hand. They spent the rest of the day dancing clumsily and adding new things to their hideout, discovering only a portion of the stuff people threw out in the junkyard. The two of them shared smiles and laughs (and snuck in a few kisses, too) as they decorated their hideout. And if you asked Chloe, there was no other person she wanted the spend the day with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just wanted to pop in and say thanks a lot for all the support you guys gave on the first chapter. It really means a lot to me. As always, if you have any critiques or reviews, I'd love to hear them! Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Amberprice was just beyond precious in Episode 2 of BtS, and I just had to write a fanfiction about them where they're happy. If you have any criticisms, reviews, etc., I'd love to hear them! I'll do my best to update this with new chapters every so often, so expect those! Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
